Hard surfaces, such as, stone, masonry, concrete, unglazed tile, brick, porous clay and various other substrates, are used decoratively and functionally in indoor and outdoor environments. When untreated, these materials are susceptable to staining from water, oil, and foodstuffs such as kethcup, mustard, coffee, cooking oils, wine, and beverages. Several products exist in the marketplace for treating these substrates. Stone and tile treatment products are commonly a copolymer containing a fluorinated monomer, for stain release and oil repellency, with a non-fluorinated monomer providing water repellency.
Linert, et al., in WO199700230, describe a composition comprising a fluoroaliphatic groups, carboxyl containing groups, oxyalkene groups and optionally silyl groups which provide repellency to oil- and water-based stains for porous substrates.
Ueda et al., in US20070197717, describe a masonry treating agent comprising fluoromonomer, a monomer having at least one acid group, and a non-fluorinated monomer having a hydrophobic group.
What is needed are self-dispersed coating copolymer that provide superior performance for stain resistance, oil and water repellency to hard substrates. These coating copolymer should have good adhesion properties to the substrates capable of withstanding multiple rinse cycles and still maintain good performance against stains and oil and water repellency. These coating copolymers should be easily produced by a simplified process without adding significant process steps or costs. The present invention meets these needs.